gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Brothers
Bongo's van arrives at a fairground for a fixture involving young executives. On board Gung-Ho and Blowtorch have inflated many balloons for the event and Ripcord prevents them from escaping. Bongo reveals her real name is Candy. Inside a tent a Cobra operative mysteriously communicates with his brother about how Candy has brought the Joes to them. A few miles away Duke and Snake-Eyes observe as Lady Jaye and Roadblock drive two captured Cobra H.I.S.S.es to provide a test for a new vehicle. They see a fast moving object in the distance and fire, but it moves too fast and avoids their line of fire before reaching and destroying the two H.I.S.S.es. The vehicle pulls up - it is the new Armadillo mini-tank, driven by Flint. He is bragging but gets verbally put down by Lady Jaye. Meanwhile Tomax - the Cobra operative at the fair - rings Destro in Springfield only to be told that things there are in suspense and that he and his brother, the commanders of the Crimson Guard, are on their own. Tomax pits the phone down and continues to communicate strangely with his brother Xamot, who is at the top of a Ferris wheel. Xamot reports that the Joes are splitting up into two groups but Tomax responds "I can see that for myself, Xamot! Do you think you have your eyes closed?" Whilst Gung-Ho and Blowtorch buy tickets for the roller coaster Candy and Ripcord head for the House of Mirrors. As they enter a bus pulls up and numerous identically dressed businessmen disembark. The House of Mirrors ticket seller tells them the Joes are inside. The businessmen go in and confront Ripcord and Candy. Meanwhile at Fort Wadsworth a new Joe called Footloose arrives and is met by Wild Bill who tells him he can join him on an equipment run to the beach and meet other new Joes at the same time. They board a Dragonfly and take off, flying over the roller coaster where Gung-Ho and Blowtorch are coming up to the big loops. In the Hall of Mirrors the business men shed their disguises to reveal they are Crimson Guards. Ripcord and Candy pick up mirrors and uses them as camouflage to reach the exit. Meanwhile Xamot is standing on the outside of a roller coaster loop with a run to take a shot at Gung-Ho and Blowtorch. The Dragonfly is returning to base carrying the Armadillo below it. Seeing Xamot firing Wild Bill drops off Flint on the roller coaster tracks whilst taking Footloose in the Armadillo down to ground level. Ripcord and Candy hide inside a circus big top but discover the Crimson Guards are sealing the exists. Meanwhile the Armadillo reaches the ground and Footloose speeds off through the fairground. On the roller coaster Flint overpowers Xamot. Inside the big top Tomax winches in pain and hears Xamot's telepathic call for help. He leaves the Crimson Guards to finish off Ripcord and Candy and takes off on a Ferret to help his brother. The roller coaster train comes to a halt and the bodies of Gung-Ho and Blowtorch are lying in a car. Some Crimson Guards look and suddenly see there are no bullet holes. The Joes jump up and knock them out, declaring that the cars are made out of reinforced steel. In the big top Ripcord cuts of a ballast bag and he and Candy use the rope to rise to the upper ground. Outside Footloose in the Armadillo confronts Tomax on the Ferret. Tomax escapes by turning into the big top and out the other side. Footloose follows in and distracts the Crimson Guards. Tomax has now reached the roller coaster and drives along the rails, picking up Xamot from the top of the loop. Back in the big top Ripcord and Candy cut a hole in the ceiling and climb out over the top, jumping down onto the exiting Armadillo. All the Joes meet up on ground level and curse that the twins got away. However Wild Bill is pursuing the Ferret but it heads into a sewer drain and out of sight. At the fairground Ripcord tries to explain things to Candy but she responds that he can never tell her everything, not even his real name or "file name". She doesn't want to be around a guy always in danger who won't even trust her with his name and drives off. Gung-Ho tries to console Ripcord, to no success. Meanwhile Tomax tells Xamot they are going "to see someone about some balloons". |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= *A footnote says "Bongo" was involved in a chase in the previous issue, but it was actually back in issue 33 - four issues earlier, not one. |ItemsOfNote1=*'First Appearances:' Armadillo mini-tank, Flint, Footloose, Tomax, Xamot *In the United Kingdom the story was reprinted in Action Force #31 & #32. Changes were made as in the British continuity, Flint and Footloose were prominent members of a parallel London-based team, a role that was firmly established by the time this story was reprinted. As a result, Flint's speech bubbles were rewritten to portray him as being on a temporary visit to the U.S., but Footloose was changed into a completely different character, with the new code-name of "Longslide". This was presumably because the version of Footloose in the UK-original stories was a veteran Scottish infantryman, bearing little resemblance to the nervous American rookie portrayed here. *This issue follows ''G.I. Joe'' #36½, released in a 2008 Comic Pack. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Category:Advertised Issues